The Clockmaker and the Air Pirate
by SugarOtakuGang3
Summary: Steampunk AU. Arthur was just a humble clockmaker from a poor city. Until he gets tangled into his father's mess and meets a rather charming Air Pirate named Alfred. M because of later chapters, swearing, alcohol consumption, and sassy Gilbert and Alfred being sassy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, Amanda here. So today's my birthday and as a present, Tasha, bless her loving soul, has written me THIS PIECE OF AWESOME! I felt it needed to be shared with everyone. I, for one, was proud of her, and hope you guys like it as much as I did.  
With that I bid you goodbye!_**

* * *

The giant clock struck ten, signally another days work had come to end. Arthur Kirkland sighed and looked at the smaller clock in front of him, deciding he could get a little more work done before he quit for day. He began tinkering with it again. The stubborn thing wasn't keeping time; it was either an hour late or an hour early and he hadn't pin pointed the problem yet. It was frustrating, really. If he didn't know any better he'd swear the clock was mocking him.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"We're closed." He barked, already knowing the only person who would be coming by at this hour. The person, however, opened the door anyway.

"Bonjour!" The man said smiling. Arthur frowned and went back to the clock.

"Go away Francis, I'm busy." Francis just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just came to tell you I finished your jacket. It's supposed to start getting colder out and God knows you'll freeze otherwise." Francis said. Arthur snorted, not taking his eyes off the clock.

"How much?"

"Free of charge, since you fixed my old grandfather clock." Francis looked out the window of the small shop. "It looks like it's about to storm. We should be getting home."

"I live upstairs." Arthur reminded him. "I can't afford a shop _and_ a house. As it is I can barely afford a shop." A spring went flying to the opposite end of the room, causing the blond to curse under his breath before looking up at Francis. "I heard there was another attack yesterday."

"Oui. In Riven. Those pirates are getting a little to close for my liking." Arthur folded his arms to his chest and chuckled at the comment.

"We live in Aero. No right minded pirate is going to pillage here." Francis gave Arthur a skeptical look.

"They said the same thing about Chandelier and we know what happened there." Francis reminded the Englishmen. "Whoever's in charge of that ship _isn't_ right minded." Arthur rolled his shoulders and stretched.

"Still, they seem to be going north of here. With any luck they'll pass right by us." Arthur stood up. "You should get home before it starts raining." Francis nodded.

"Oui. I'll bring your coat by tomorrow morning. Be sure to lock up tight." At that Francis left. Arthur walked over and locked the front door. He glanced out and saw the Frenchman walk over to his carriage. Once it was out of sight, Arthur turned the lights off in the shop and walked upstairs.

His small upstairs 'apartment' wasn't much. The only bathroom was downstairs, the kitchen and living area were small, and his bedroom barely had enough room for his half bed, much less his dresser and small side table. He quickly changed and climbed into bed just as the thundered boomed outside. Storms were common in Aero, a side effective for being so close to the mountains. One good side was that the properties there were cheap, and its tourist usually stayed over at least one night because of the air ships that passed by daily. The other good side was that because it was such a cheap town, most pirates tended to stay away from it, because there was almost nothing there for them.

Arthur stared out the window as the clouds came rolling in. There was something… odd, about one particular cloud. It wasn't moving with the rest of the clouds. It seemed to be going out on its own. Arthur sat up in his bed and pressed his face close to window. Why was that cloud moving so strangely?

His question was answered when a canon sounded off from the cloud. Arthur pressed himself back into his bed and gulped. _Pirates…_ He jumped out of bed and threw his clothing back on before darting outside. Sure enough, the cloud dissipated to show a massive airship with black sails. Arthur ran back into his shop and shoved his desk against the front doors. He ran into the small office, grabbing the phone as he ran.

"Francis!" He shouted into the phone.

"Arthur! Are you alright?!" Came Francis from the other end of the line. Arthur let out a sigh of relief. At least he had made it home…

"They're here." He said.

"I know. I saw the airship. It's almost right by your shop."

"Anything by yours?"

"Not that I can see." There was brief pause. "Arthur… you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"I'm coming over." Arthur confirmed.

"No. Stay there. If you go out the doors you'll be slaughtered."

"I've got my father's gun. Besides, my place wouldn't stand up to them."

"Arthur-" Before Francis could protest, Arthur hung up and darted up the stairs.

"Father's gun… father's gun…" Arthur mumbled to himself, searching the apartment. "Bloody hell where is the damn thing?!" Arthur shouted, looking under his bed. Before he could move from underneath, however, there a click from behind him.

"I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you." Someone said. "If you're looking for that hand canon, I've got it. Now stand up and show me your hands." Arthur cursed under his breath and turned.

The man standing before him couldn't have been more then twenty. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. On his head were a pair of goggles and black glasses framed his face. He wore a light brown jacket with black gloves and held a golden pistol pointed at Arthur. In the other hand was Arthur's gun.

The man looked at Arthur before stepping aside.

"Downstairs." He ordered. Arthur walked pass him and down the stairs as he was told. The man led him the wall safe. "Put in the combination."

"I don't have anything of value in there." Arthur snorted. The man smirked.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said. "Combination. Now." Arthur sighed and but opened the safe anyway. He stepped to the side and the man glanced through the safe, keeping his pistol pointed at Arthur. He looked over the contents and seemed rather irritated by it, which caused Arthur to put his hands on his hips.

"I told you there was nothing valuable in there. I'm just a clockmaker." The man looked over the contents again and smiled before turning to Arthur.

"You're senator Kirkland's son." He said. Arthur felt a lump in throat.

"What if I am?" The man started laughing.

"You are _exactly_ what we were looking for."

The man led Arthur outside to the airship, where he was shoved on board. The man whistled, and soon other pirates were running towards the ship.

"Gilbert, lift-off in two minutes." He said, tossing the hand cannon to another pirate and grabbing Arthur's arm. 'Gilbert' nodded and began firing up the engines. The man dragged Arthur down into the ship, stopping at a small room. He tossed Arthur inside and closed the door.

"If I were you I'd hold onto something. Gil gets excited during lift-offs." The man said before turning and leaving. Arthur huffed and looked around the room. There was a small bed, a desk, and a small window. Great, just bloody great.

"All hands are on deck captain!" Someone above shouted. Within seconds there was an ear-shattering screech and the airship took off at full blast. The sudden increase in speed caused Arthur to get thrown backwards and slam into the opposite wall. He looked out the window and could barely make out the outlines of the houses and streets. He wasn't sure which house was his or which was Francis's. He just hoped he'd be able to see one of them again.

About an hour had passed and Arthur was bored out of his mind. He had tried lying down on the bed to sleep but to avail. The airship was now moving at a slow and steady pace, which he assumed meant they weren't being chased. The door was locked and he had nowhere to go. He was staring out the window at the clouds below when the door opened. In came his captor with a tray of food.

"Figured you'd be hungry." The man said, rolling the cart next to Arthur. "Enjoy." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted. The man turned around. "…Why was I the only one taken?"

"Because you're Senator Kirkland's son."

"That's a rather vague answer." The man laughed.

"That's the only answer you're getting." He said. Arthur huffed and looked at food. "…What's your name? Or do you just want me to refer to as 'Mr. Kirkland.'" Arthur took a bite of soup.

"My name is Arthur." The man grinned as wide as he could.

"Nice to meet you Arthur. My name is Captain Alfred F. Jones." Arthur almost choked on his soup.

"C…captain?! You're so young…" Alfred shrugged and propped himself against the door frame.

"The ship was my father's before he died. I decided to honor his memory and keep it. I learned how to pilot it when I was thirteen and I've been on it ever since. Picked up my crew along the way." Alfred said nonchalantly. Arthur's jaw just dropped.

"I…How old _are_ you…?" Alfred laughed at the question.

"Twenty. I'll be Twenty one in the summer." He let out a louder laugh at Arthur's shocked expression. "What about you? You don't look that old either."

"I'm twenty two." Alfred smiled and turned to the door.

"Well, _Artie_, I'll come back later to take the tray away." Alfred called as he walked out and locked the door. Arthur finished the rest of soup in shock. That young man, a captain? It seemed so unreal. Arthur ate the rest of the meal and laid down on the bed. He hadn't gotten the answer to his most important question yet:

Why did they take him, and where the hell were they going?


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred walked to the topside of the ship and let out a sigh. That raid was the first successful one they had had in a while. He ran a tired hand through his hair and walked towards the wheel, where Gilbert was tinkering away.

"Gil, what are you doing?" He asked. Gilbert looked up, his eyes magnified by his goggles.

"The controls are acting stupid again. Next time we're in Mecha we need to see Luddy." He said, turning back to the controls.

"I thought your brother said if we came back he was going to either hang us or up his repair fee to an ungodly amount…" Alfred asked laughing. Gilbert let out a laugh too.

"Nah, Luddy likes us. He'll fix it. Probably complain the whole time but he'll fix it." There a small sputtering sound and the lights on the panels came on. "That should hold us over until then." Gilbert stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Good thing we've got a mechanic on board." Alfred said. Gilbert smiled.

"Hey, we've got two." Gilbert said, playfully punching Alfred's shoulder. "You're pretty damn good for someone who's had no training." They two laughed as a very frantic Lovino ran up to them.

"Hey, Yao's trying to short-circuit again and I can't find Kiku. One of you come down to kitchen." Alfred sighed. He punched in a few codes on the ship and turned to Gilbert.

"You handle Yao. I'll find Kiku." He said. Gilbert nodded, following the Italian, muttering something about the 'damn cyborg needing to remember to maintenance himself'.

Alfred walked down into the ship.

"Kiku!" He shouted. "Yo Kiku we need you in the kitchen!"

"Over here!" Kiku shouted from around the corner. Alfred looked around and saw Kiku standing at Arthur's door. "Mr. Arthur was bored and wanted to talk to someone. What's wrong in the kitchen?"

"Yao's short-circuiting again." He said. Kiku sighed.

"He needs to maintain himself…" He mumbled. "I apologize Arthur. My brother needs me." Kiku bowed and ran pass Alfred. Alfred walked over to Arthur's door.

"So…you're bored?" He asked, standing beside the door.

"A little. Not much to do in here." Alfred thought a moment.

"I can let you out, but you'll be put to work and under my supervision." He called. "That or you can just be bored in there. Your choice." There wasn't a response from the other side. Alfred shrugged. "Suit yourself then…"

"Fine." Arthur grumbled as Alfred started walking away. He smirked and turned around. He unlocked the door, revealing a very unhappy looking Arthur. "What degrading task do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can start by scrubbing the deck. Everyone's been busy lately and it's starting to look gross."

"Charming." Arthur said, tossing his coat onto his bed. He followed Alfred onto the deck where he was handed a mop and broom. Arthur began cleaning, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, at least you're doing an easy job." Alfred remarked from the front of the ship. Arthur looked up at him and glared. "It could be a lot worse."

"How? This is disgusting." Arthur asked. Alfred though for a moment before shrugging.

"I could have said you had to give me a blowjob." At that Arthur's face instantly went red.

"WHAT?!" He sputtered out. "That's…what do you take me for?! Some kind of whore?!" Alfred let out a high-pitched laugh. A loud crash and German swears were heard from below deck, and a few moments later Gilbert and Antonio, the ship's Meteorologist, came above, dragging a man.

"Who's that?" Alfred asked.

"A stowaway." Gilbert said. "Found him hiding in a barrel of pears. Gave me a damn heart attack." Gilbert tossed the man at Alfred's feet. "What do you want us to do to him?" Alfred looked down at the man.

"Who are you and why are you on my ship?" Alfred asked. The man looked up and shivered.

"I'm sorry! I was just looking for my friend!"

"Fr…Francis?" Arthur asked, dropping the broom. "What the hell are you doing on here frog?!" Alfred turned to Arthur.

"You know him?" He asked. Arthur sighed.

"Sadly, yes. He's a friend of mine."

"Whatever you're going to do to Arthur forget it! His father's a Senator in Chandelier!" Francis shouted. Arthur face palmed as Alfred laughed again.

"I'm aware who his father is. Toni, Gil, throw him in the holding room."

"Where's he's gonna sleep then?" Gil asked, picking Francis up by the back of his shirt and motioning to Arthur.

"My room."

"WHAT?!" Arthur and Francis shouted simultaneously. Gilbert and Antonio shrugged and drug Francis down into the ship. Arthur began fuming at Alfred.

"And just who do you think you are?!" Arthur snapped at Alfred who was walking towards the wheel.

"Get back to work." He said calmly. Arthur stomped towards him.

"No I will not! And quite frankly I don't want to share a room with a kidnapping pirate!" Arthur shouted. Alfred just sighed and kept walking.

"You don't get a say in it." Alfred said bluntly.

"I have every-" Before Arthur could finish; Alfred whirled around and covered his mouth.

"This is my ship. You are my prisoner. You do what I say, when I say it. You're staying in my room because the holding room isn't big enough for two people. If you had another idea you are _very_ mistaken. Now, stop acting like a fucking prince and get back to work." Alfred growled before letting go of Arthur and walking to the wheel. Arthur stood there, terrified for a moment before quickly getting back to work.

~time skip~

Alfred, Kiku, and Antonio sat up by the wheel looking at the maps.

"There's a storm coming from Riven to Mecha here." Antonio pointed out. "We can hide in there and get to Mecha in a few hours."

"Yes, but the winds are pretty strong too. We'll have to keep the shields up." Kiku pointed out.

"We don't have enough power to keep them up that long." Alfred mumbled. "How strong are the winds?"

"Between sixty to eighty miles per hour. We could last about an hour without them." Kiku said, looking over the statistics. "And that's only if Gilbert-san keeps by the controls to tweak them when needed." Alfred nodded.

"Alright then. Set the course and tell Gil." Alfred said, looking up at Antonio. He nodded and went down. Alfred turned to Kiku. "How's Yao?"

"He's alright. He said he apologizes. He can be a bit of a scatter brain when it comes to maintenance." Alfred chuckled.

"I know. It's fine." Alfred turned back to the wheel. Kiku walked out of the wheel house and onto the deck, where Arthur was scrubbing the floors.

"Arthur-san?" He called. Arthur looked up, extremely unhappy.

"What?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You seem irritated."

"I was forced onto a ship against my will and was scolded like a small child. I have a right to be irritated." He said, resuming his violent scrubbing. "Stupid American…"

"Alfred-san is a good man. He can be a bit of a… hard ass when he's in Captain Mode." Kiku said. "I assure you he is nothing but respectful."

"Could've fooled me." Arthur spat out.

"Arthur-san, I-"

"Kiku." Came Alfred's voice. "It's late, go get some rest." Kiku turned to Alfred and bowed before going below. Alfred looked at Arthur. "Hey, it's late. We're going to bed." Alfred said. Arthur stood up and walked with him to captain's quarters. Once inside Alfred walked over the window seat. "You take the bed. I'll sleep here." Alfred said, grabbing a blanket from the bed and stretching out.

"..Thank you." Arthur said. Alfred snorted.

"Don't thank me. I was going to make you sleep on the floor. I don't take backtalk from my crew and I'm not going to take it from a pretentious son of a Senator." Alfred snapped. Arthur glared.

"You do realized I lived in _Aero_ right? What the hell about that shit hole of a city say 'pretentious'?" Arthur shouted. "Yes, my father is Ian Kirkland. Yes, he's the Senator of Chandelier. He's also one of the biggest assholes on the face of the Earth who's also a workaholic, an extremely neglectful husband, and a terrible father." By this point, Arthur was thoroughly pissed off. "Just because you probably came from some second rate home with a no show father and a whore mother doesn't give you any right to assume I had a fucking great life!"

At that, Alfred slapped Arthur across the face and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Listen here you _disrespect shitface_." He growled. "My mother and my father were married when they were young and never _once_ did they cheat on each other. Mother isn't even remarried _or_ dating for that matter. My father was a great man who supported his loving wife and two boys until _your fucking father_ charged him with the slaughter of thousands of innocent lives and hung him. Quite frankly, I've got half a mind to just slit your throat while he watches just so that he would know what it felt like having a loved one die." Alfred shouted, tears threatening to slide down his face. Arthur looked at him horrified.

And then he laughed. Loudly.

"You really think he'd care if you killed me in front of him? Oh that's rich! Next I suppose you were going to rape my mother while he watched!" Arthur choked out. "He doesn't care about any of us. I was kicked out the house when I was sixteen, by him. What in the fucking hell makes you think he'll care?" Arthur started crying too. "As soon as I told him…"

"As soon as you told him what?" Alfred demanded. Arthur shook his head. Alfred tossed him onto the bed and stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred stormed into the wheelhouse and punched the side of the door. Gilbert and Antonio looked up.

"Amigo…are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"MY MOTHER WAS NOT A WHORE!" Alfred shouted loudly. "SHE WAS NEVER A WHORE AND I SHOULD CUT HIS DAMN TONGUE OUT FOR THAT!"

"Alfred, dude, breathe." Gilbert said. Alfred let out a loud, aggravated breath and looked them in the eye.

"The sooner we get to Mecha the better." He said. "I'm…going to go toss the anchor around until I feel better." At that he walked out. Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other before sighing.

"I'll get Kiku to check on Arthur. You stay and guard the controls." Antonio said, walking out.

~time skip~

Kiku arrived at Alfred's door with his medical bag.

"Arthur-san, I am here." Kiku called out. No answer. "Arthur-san?" He knocked on the door. Still nothing. "Well, this is worrisome…." At that Yao came around the corner. "Oh, Yao! Can you come here for a moment?" Kiku said. Yao walked up.

"Yes brother?"

"Alfred's door is locked and I am worried about Arthur-san. Can you help?" Yao nodded. He looked at the lock.

"There's only one way to open a door like this." Yao concluded. With a swift kick he sent the door flying across the room. "There. It's open." Kiku sighed.

"Thank you…" He said walking in. "Arthur?"

"Go…away…" Came Arthur's voice from under a pile of blankets. Kiku sat on the bed.

"Arthur-san, as a medic I have to see the extent of your injuries." Kiku stated. Arthur moved and shoved Kiku his face and neck. "…well, you'll probably be bruised on your face… but nothing serious." Kiku said.

"…It was my fault." Arthur said. "I've got a temper and…" Arthur started crying again.

"Arthur-san, don't cry. Once Alfred cools off you can talk." Arthur nodded and huddled into the blankets again.

~time skip~

Antonio walked up to Alfred, who was twirling the anchor around like a baton.

"Amigo…" He called out. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Alfred snapped, swing the anchor. He turned to Antonio. "…He pissed me off."

"I know boss. I know." Antonio said. "We all have met your mother. We know she's a nice lady." Alfred smiled.

"…I think I might have hurt him." Alfred said sheepishly setting the anchor down.

"Then you should go and check on him, don't you think?" Antonio asked. Alfred nodded. "Si, you should. Gilbert and I can handle the controls." At that Kiku walked in.

"Arthur is okay. A little shaken up and he'll most likely have a bruise on his cheek but nothing permanent." Kiku looked at Alfred. "You need to go talk to him."

"I am. I'm going right now." Alfred said, walking pass him.

"Oh, Yao broke your door down."

"WHAT!?"

~time skip~

Arthur sat in the bed and looked at the window. His cheek hurt like hell. The guy had to have monster strength or something.

"Artie?" Came Alfred's voice. Arthur winced.

"…Yes?" Arthur answered.

"…Can I come in?" He asked.

"It's your room. Besides you don't have a door at the moment so it really wouldn't matter." Arthur said. Alfred huffed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." Alfred apologized.

"No, you had every right to. I shouldn't have lashed out. I'm sure your mother is a lovely lady." Arthur said, turning to Alfred. Alfred smiled.

"She'd like you." He said. Arthur laughed, causing Alfred to laugh.

"…You said…you said my father charged yours with a murder…" Arthur choked out; afraid it would start another fight. Alfred cleared his throat.

"He did."

"…the Arcadia slaughters…?"

"Yeah. Those."

"…I… remember that day…" Arthur whispered. "My dad… brought my brothers and me to the gallows… I was only… seven…maybe eight at the time…"

"I was six. Matthew was only four." Alfred said. "Mother was never the same after that. She hasn't smiled since his death. Hell, she stopped smiling when he was arrested…" Alfred looked down at the floor. "And I know he was innocent. He was with us the day the slaughters took place."

"I remember looking at him and thinking that there was no way someone who looked that kind could be the evil man father said he was…" Arthur looked at Alfred. "…When I was sixteen I told my father I was gay." Alfred looked over at Arthur.

"Is that why he kicked you out?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. "That's a stupid reason to kick you out."

"Not when you're a Senator…" Arthur scoffed. "In all honesty I think he was just looking for a reason to kick me out." Alfred let out a small laugh, causing Arthur punch his shoulder. "Don't laugh at my pain you ass!" He said, not being able to fight back the laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Alfred said, standing up. "It's just… He's missing out." Alfred smiled and Arthur blushed. "I've got to steer the ship. Get some rest. We'll be in Mecha by morning."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY MARKS ON THIS SHIP!?" Came a very angry German voice. Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was very bright, which he was sure meant it was morning. Kiku stuck his head into the room.

"I'm sorry Arthur-san. Ludwig can be a bit ecstatic about airships…" Kiku said, bowing. "How is your face feeling?" Arthur touched his cheek.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did last night." Arthur said. Kiku walked over and looked it over.

"The bruise isn't as bad as I thought it would be, so that is good." Kiku smiled as more angry German words were being shouted. Arthur stood up.

"Well, what's going to happen?" Arthur asked.

"We'll be staying while Ludwig and Gil-san work on Amelia. Then we'll be heading to Riven." Arthur thought for a moment.

"Senator Conference in Riven…" Arthur mumbled. He popped his neck. "Just great."

"And how in the HELL did your door get broken!?" Ludwig asked, massaging his temples. "This is horrible…"

"To be fair, the door was Yao's fault." Alfred pointed out, causing the cyborg to glare at him.

"I wouldn't have broken it down if you knew how to control your temper!" He shouted. Alfred glared.

"…Can you fix it Ludwig?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig looked up at his brother.

"Of course." Alfred smiled.

"How long and how much?"

"Three hundred gems, four days." Alfred frowned.

"Three fifty if it's done in two." Ludwig stared at the younger man.

"No way I can get it done in two days." Ludwig said.

"I'll help." Gilbert said. "_We_ can get it done in two days." Ludwig thought for a moment, then sighed defeated.

"Fine. Three fifty it is. Come on Gilbert, we'll be pulling an all nighter." He mumbled. "Feel free to stay at the house until it's ready." Ludwig said. Alfred smiled.

"You're the best Ludwig!"

"You owe me." Alfred turned to see Arthur and Kiku walking towards them. Arthur looked around.

"So… this is Mecha…" Arthur looked around the desert town. While it seemed like a very lively and populated town, the ground was barren and dry. Alfred smiled as the two walked up to him.

"First time in town?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded.

"I lived in Chandelier until I was sixteen, and was then forced to move to Aero. Didn't really go a lot of places." Arthur said. Alfred smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well then, you're in for a treat. I'll show you all the cool places!" Before Arthur could protest, he was quickly dragged away from the rest of the crew.

~time skip~

"Come one! Come all! Come now to the Mecha Annual Carnival!" Shouted mechanical man with a large hat. Arthur looked around amazed. This was simply unbelievable. So many machines and rides…

"Artie!" Alfred shouted, causing Arthur to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Dude, you were zoning out on me!" Alfred chuckled. "Don't they have carnivals in Chandelier?"

"Yes, but my parents were too busy to take me and my brothers are… well assholes so…" Arthur looked around, smiling. Alfred couldn't help but smile too. "What's that?" Arthur asked, pointing the spinning ride.

"The Harbingers? You sure that's what you want start with?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded and started pulling Alfred towards the ride. Alfred paid the man and the two got in and fasten their seatbelt. "I should warn you, this thing is intense." Alfred said. Arthur shrugged.

"It doesn't seem that bad." He said. Just as he spoke, the ride started-

-And they were shot up in the air.

"HOLY BLOODY HELL!" Arthur screamed the entire way up. He looked over at Alfred who was laughing. "You ass! You knew this was going to-" Before Arthur could finish, they began spinning upside down.

"I _told_ it was intense." Alfred cackled. "Come on Artie, relax."

"I'm going to throw up…" Arthur moaned as the ride was now, more or less, juggling the seats around. Alfred grabbed hold of his hand.

"It'll be alright." He said through laughter. "Come on; put your arms into the air!" Arthur reluctantly did as he was told and the ride started spinning downward. The ride made it to the bottom and stopped. Arthur got out and kissed the ground.

"That was horrible." Arthur groaned. Alfred offered him his hand, which he took.

"If it makes you feel any better you did better then Kiku did. He also started convulsing when he got off the first time." Alfred chuckled. Arthur mumbled and the two began walked around. They started talking when Alfred stopped and pointed to another ride.

"If it spins then no." Arthur said. Alfred pouted.

"But Artie, it's not that bad. And we control how much it spins. Please…?" Alfred begged. Arthur huffed.

"No. And my name is _Arthur._ Not _Artie._" Alfred pouted more.

"Arthur sounds like an old man name. Artie fits you better." Arthur sputtered.

"It…it is not an old man name! And Artie sounds like the name of a child!" He started to blush. "What if I started calling you…Alfie?" Alfred stared at him, then started smiling.

"I like it!" He chirped. Arthur sputtered again.

"Fine then! That's what I'll call you! Captain Alfie!"

"Okay Artie!"

"ARRRGGGH!"

~time skip~

Alfred and Arthur walked to Ludwig's workshop later that night. Arthur was holding onto a big stuffed green rabbit with wings. Kiku looked up as they walked inside.

"Arthur-san, your friend wanted to see you." Kiku said. "He's in the backroom." Arthur looked at the Japanese man confused.

"Friend…Oh, right Francis is here…" Arthur said, causing both Alfred and Kiku to face palm. "Alright, I'll go see him. Good night Kiku." He turned to Alfred and smirked. "Good night _Captain Alfie._"

"Good night _Artie._" Alfred teased, causing Arthur to frown a little before going back to the room. Alfred laughed as he walked away. Kiku just stared at him.

"Captain…Alfie…?" Kiku asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Artie decided I needed a new name since I call him Artie. I think it's cute." Alfred said, grinning ear to ear. Kiku stared at Alfred before smiling a little.

"Alfred-san?"

"Yeah?"

"By any chance…do you like Arthur-san?" Kiku asked. Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Kiku shook his head.

"No. Perhaps that was a bit… generic." Kiku cleared his throat. "Alfred… are you falling in love with Arthur?" Alfred stood there, just staring at Kiku, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Slowly, a big, goofy smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, actually. I think… I think I am Kiku…"

~Meanwhile~

"ARTHUR!" Francis shouted, wrapping Arthur and his new stuffed animal into a tight hug. "I was so worried. I heard the Spanish man say you were slapped by that vicious captain and then they said he dragged you away this morning to God knows where and-" Francis looked over Arthur then the stuffed animal. "Where did you get that cute rabbit?" Arthur managed to wrestle himself out of Francis's grip and sighed.

"Yes, I was slapped yesterday but to be fair I was being a dick. I went to the carnival, which is _amazing_ by the way, and Alfie isn't a vicious captain. He had every right to be angry when he was because I insulted his mother. And this," Arthur held up the rabbit. "Is my new stuffed animal. I'm calling him Flying Mint Bunny." Francis stood there, dumbstruck.

"Arthur, you do remember you were kidnapped, right?" Francis asked.

"So? This is the most fun I've had in my life." Arthur beamed. "Alfie was under the impression all people from Chandelier went to them all the time." Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"…Who's Alfie?" Francis asked. Arthur let out a small chuckle.

"Oh right, right. Alfie keeps calling me 'Artie' because he thinks it fits me better so I told him I was just going to call him 'Alfie' all the time then." Arthur started laughing. Francis looked at Arthur, then started smiling.

"You like him." He said. Arthur stopped and stared at Francis.

"Pardon?"

"Don't deny it. It's all over your face." Arthur blushed and touched his face as a reaction.

"I…I do not you git…" He mumbled. Francis laughed.

"You can't fool me. I've never seen you so excited about anything before. You're falling, and you're falling _hard._"

Arthur shook his head and walked over to the spare bed.

"You're just being delusional. Now hush and get some sleep stupid frog." Arthur said, crawling into the bed, taking his stuffed animal with him. Francis laughed before climbing into his bed and turning the lights off.


	5. Chapter 5

"ARRRRRRRTIEEEEEEEEEE!" Came Alfred's voice from the other side of the door. "Artie come on! We're all waiting!" Arthur mumbled and opened the door to reveal Alfred's smiling face. Arthur started blushing and looked away.

"I'm ready so we can go…" He grumbled. Alfred grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. "Where are we going anyway?" Gilbert let out a loud laugh that would rival Alfred's.

"Emerald City!" He cackled. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Emerald City?" He asked. Antonio smiled.

"Best bar this side of Mecha." He said. Francis nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Alfred said. "Let's go!"

The gang walked to the bar and took the largest table. They all ordered their drinks (beer for Ludwig and Gilbert, tequila for Antonio, sake for Kiku, ale for Arthur, wine for Francis and Lovino, and rum for Alfred) and were talking and laughing. The barmaid came by with another round.

"I think *hic* I think we should toast to Alfred!" Gilbert declared, attempting to stand up and toast. "Because he's the best Captain the air has ever seen!" Alfred didn't look up from his drink while the others agreed.

As they sat around drinking, Arthur turned to Alfred.

"I don't know about you but…" He took another big swig of ale and slammed his empty cup down on the table. "I think I'm going to go sit at the bar." He said, standing up and stumbling over to the bar. Alfred was close behind. "Bartender! Ale!" Arthur called, a happy drunk grin on his face. He turned to Alfred. "YOU need to drink ale." He said, turning to the barmaid as she brought him his drink. He through an arm around Alfred. "MISS! HE NEEDS A DRINK!" He said. The barmaid looked at Alfred and smiled.

"What can I get for you darlin?" She asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Rum." He said. The barmaid winked at him and walked off to get his rum. Arthur glared as she walked away, muttering 'slut' under his breath and taking a swig of ale. As he finished his glass a tall man sat next to him.

"And what do we have here?" The man asked, causing Arthur and Alfred both to look over at him. The man leaned closer to Arthur. "You're an awful pretty little thing."

"I'd like it if you got out of my face." Arthur snapped. The man chuckled as the barmaid gave Alfred his drink, which he quickly chugged.

"Aw, don't be that way." The man laughed. "What're ya drinking? I'll buy you another round."

"I said get out of my face." Arthur tried his best to sound threatening, but his words were slurred.

"Come on pretty, just one more drink." The man moved in closer.

The sound of glass shattering filled the bar. Arthur was suddenly pulled back against Alfred's chest. Alfred had on arm wrapped around Arthur's waist and the other on the bar, bleeding.

"Keep your filthy, fucking hands away from him Mathias." Alfred said darkly. Mathias laughed.

"Aw, does little Alfred not want to share his boyfriend?" Mathias argued. Alfred stood up suddenly, causing Arthur to almost fall.

"Alfie, wait!" Arthur interrupted. Alfred stared down at him. "Alfie just…let's just go home." Arthur coaxed. "We'll just go home, okay. Come on." Arthur stood up and was stumbling with Alfred away from the bar.

"Hey, _Alfie, _why don't you tell your little bitch to shake his ass for us some more?" Mathias called. Before he could stop him, Alfred turned around, grabbed Mathias and bashed his face against the bar top. Soon Mathias' crew and Alfred's were in an all-out brawl. The police were soon called and escorted the two crews to their respective ships (despite's Gilbert 'YOU WANNA GO MATHIAS?!' as he was being lead away.) When they reached _The Amelia_, Alfred stormed off to his room, Arthur close behind.

"What the hell was that about?!" Arthur shouted. Alfred rubbed his head.

"Not know Artie…" Alfred mumbled, sitting his chair.

"Why were you so defensive?"

"Because Mathias is a known man whore." Alfred said. "Now go to bed or something."

"Not until-" Before Arthur could finish, Alfred grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a second, much to Arthur's displeasure. Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes.

"Go. To. Sleep." He commanded. Arthur blushed beet red and nodded, crawling into the bed.

~Later~

"Take care you guys." Ludwig called as _The Amelia_ began her ascension up into the air. Gilbert waved to his brother.

"Bye!" Gilbert called as they sailed away.

"Get back to your positions!" Alfred bellowed from the wheelhouse.

"Aye Captain!" Everyone shouted and ran to their places. Alfred to the wheel and began humming as they sailed towards Riven. As he sailed, Arthur walked over to him, holding an icepack to his head.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked. Arthur groaned.

"My head if killing me. Why did you guys let me drink?" He asked, slumping against the door. Alfred chuckled.

"Francis said you were a cute drunk. Gotta admit he was right." Alfred said. Arthur blushed and stood up straight.

"Alfie?" Arthur asked. Alfred didn't take his eyes off the sky.

"Yes Artie?"

"…We… need to talk… about earlier…" Alfred looked over at Arthur.

"What about it?" He asked.

"I…you… we kissed." Arthur spat out.

"Yes, we did." Alfred said. Arthur stared at him.

"What… what does that mean for us?" Alfred walked over to Arthur.

"Just forget it." He said coolly. Arthur stared at him for a moment.

"Just… forget it…?" Arthur repeated, hoping he somehow heard wrong.

"Yes. Forget it." Alfred said, turning his attention back to the sky. "I was drunk and so were you. It's best to forget things like that." Arthur looked down at the ground.

"Yeah…I'm…sorry to bother you Alfred." Arthur said, leaving the wheelhouse. As the door closed, Alfred let a single tear roll down his face.

~time skip~

As they neared the building where the Senators would be meeting, the crew put on gasmask. Alfred turned to Arthur. He gently grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, drawing his gold pistol.

"Alright. Showtime boys." Alfred said, though it muffled through the mask. Gilbert flipped a switch and the lights on everyone's gasmask began to glow a different color. Gilbert flipped another switch and the airship began descending. "Toni, Lovi, you guys stay here with Francis." Alfred said as the ship landed. Yao, Kiku, Arthur, Gilbert, and Alfred walked into the building.

Two big guards tried to stop them, however they stepped aside when Yao transformed his arm into a huge canon. Kiku moved his medical bag to reveal a silver katana, and Gilbert had a crossbow and arrows strapped to his back. They walked into the meeting room.

"Greeting Senators!" Alfred said happily. His voice was altered, which Arthur assumed was do to the switch Gilbert had flipped. "We are Liberty. We're here on behalf of the people." Alfred stated. Arthur could see his father's angered stare. He sat up straight in his chair, eyes not leaving Alfred and Arthur.

"State your business and why you have my son at gunpoint." He said.

"We want freedom." Alfred said. "We want freedom and truth. Things we can't get with assholes like you in charge." At that, Senator Kirkland laughed.

"And if we don't?" Alfred pressed the barrel of the gun to Arthur's temple and cocked it.

"First it's him. Then your wife. Then, we go down the line." Senator Kirkland never flinched.

"Put the gun away before someone gets hurt." He said. Alfred never moved. The sunlight bounced off the window and Arthur could faintly make out a thin, green line. A sniper. Arthur's eyes widen.

His father knew they were coming. And he was prepared.

Arthur pushed back against Alfred just as a gunshot sounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred didn't know why Arthur had pushed him back until the gunshot sounded, missing him and the others by a mere hair. He growled at Senator Kirkland, who didn't move an inch.

"Gas!" He shouted. Yao slammed his foot down and within minutes the room was full of think black gas. Arthur began coughing when suddenly someone covered his mouth. "Don't breathe it in." Alfred whispered, dragging him backwards until they were in clean air again. At that they ran back to the airship and Gilbert had it in the air in seconds.

~time skip~

"How they hell did they know we were coming?" Gilbert shouted as he, Alfred, Kiku and Yao sat at the large table in the dining hall.

"If were a betting man I'd say Mathias and his crew had something to do with it." Yao said. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"How do we know Arthur's not telling them?" Gilbert asked.

"How would he be relaying them messages Gilbert? Telepathy?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know but it would make sense."

"No it doesn't. Arthur and his dad don't get along."

"Alfred you barely know him!"

"It's not Arthur okay!" Alfred shouted. "It's not him now drop the damn subject." Alfred stormed out and went to the deck, where Arthur was overlooking the sky. He turned and greeted Alfred with a weak smile.

"Hey." He said. Alfred gave a weak smile too.

"Hey." Alfred said, walking over to him. Arthur looked around and then at Alfred.

"…So… Liberty…" Arthur began. Alfred gave a soft laugh.

"Gil's idea." He said. Arthur smiled.

"I like it. Sounds… nice." Arthur took one of Alfred's hand from the railing. "And you're right. Truth and justice is what the people need. More then anything else." Alfred nodded in agreement.

"…He never flinched. Not even with a gun to your head." Alfred remarked. "I had kind of hoped you were kidding when you said he was a terrible father." Arthur laughed.

"I was too in all honesty." Arthur looked around. "Six years and the bastard still hates me." Alfred shrugged.

"It's his lost." Alfred said, gently squeezing Arthur's hand. "You became a very kind and great man." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks Alfie."

Then canons rang out in the distance. One struck _The Amelia_ in her side and Alfred grabbed onto Arthur, afraid he was going to fall overboard.

"Alfie what the hell was that?!" Arthur asked.

"Company…" Alfred hissed out. "Get down below in the safe room with Francis."

"But-"

"Artie listen to me. You'll be safe there I promise." Alfred said, rushing to the wheelhouse. Arthur was worried but did as he was told, running below to Francis and hiding in the holding room.

Alfred rotated the ship so that the safe room was away from the enemy. Yao and Kiku came running up on deck.

"It's them!" Yao shouted. Gilbert poked his head out from the engine room.

"Which 'them'? There's of lot 'thems'?" He asked.

"Braginski…" Alfred let a small chuckle. "So nice of you to come out and play." Alfred steered the ship into hard right. He got a full view of the ship that had attacked them. It was an Air Navy ship with the words _Czar_ printed across the sides. Alfred looked down at his small crew. "What do you think guys?"

"Ivan's not taking us without a damn fight." Lovino shouted. Antonio nodded.

"FUCK YOU BRAGINSKI!" Gilbert screamed, raising his crossbow into the air. Kiku and Yao looked at each and smiled. A cocky grin grew on Alfred's face.

"Alright Braginski. Show me what you've got."

_The Czar _ran into _The Amelia _from the side, allowing them to be boarded. While the crew fought, Alfred drew his pistol and ran after Ivan, who was boarding the ship with his crew. He looked over at Alfred and gave an almost childlike smile.

"So we meet again, huh Alfred?" He asked.

"It seems that way." Alfred said.

"Don't disappoint me."

At that the two lunged for each other. The two fought, daggers and bullets going everywhere, until Ivan knocked Alfred off his feet. He stepped on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"It seems I won." Ivan said. Alfred cursed under his breath.

"…just take me." Alfred begged. Ivan looked at Alfred and cocked his head to the side. "Leave my crew… leave my friends alone. Take me in their place." Alfred begged. "Please…" Ivan sighed.

"You know you'll hang for this, right?" Ivan asked. Alfred nodded. Ivan took his boot off of him and lifted him up. "Let's go."

Ivan's crew lined up Alfred's crew, Arthur and Francis included, to say goodbye as he was being lead onto the ship. Alfred was chained up.

"Sir," one of the soldiers asked Ivan. "We were suppose to take Arthur home." Ivan looked at Alfred who shook his head. Ivan looked at the soldier.

"He's dead." He said. "Make a note of that."

"Yes sir."

Alfred began the slow walk past his crew to _The Czar_. At least he could say goodbye first. The first one up was Gilbert.

"You better take care of my ship or my ghost will come back and haunt the hell out of you." Alfred joked. Gilbert laughed, but Alfred could tell he was fighting back tears.

"In that case I'm letting it rot so you'll come and visit me loser…" He said, looking away. Up next was Kiku.

"Sorry we never got to avenge your mom and dad." He said. Kiku shook his head.

"It's alright. Being on your ship was an adventure Alfred-san. And for that, I thank you." He said, bowing. Then Yao. Alfred looked at the cyborg.

"Remember to maintenance yourself." He said. Yao chuckled.

"I won't just to piss you off brat." He said, a tear falling from his human eye. Alfred laughed as he approached Lovino.

"Be sure to tell Feliciano I'll miss his wedding." He said. Lovino wiped his face on his sleeve.

"He's gonna be upset you bastard…" Antonio reached over and held Lovino, gently smiling.

"Have fun on the other side amigo." Antonio said, tears racing down his face. Francis was next in line.

"For a stowaway you sure were pretty cool." Alfred joked. Francis laughed.

"And for a kidnapping pirate you sure were one of the best men I ever met." Francis shook his hand. "I'm glad I got a chance to know you." Finally, Alfred approached Arthur, who was already crying.

"Hey, chin up. You can go back to making clocks." Alfred said. Arthur shook his head.

"Don't leave me…" He choked out. "Please…don't go…" Alfred ran a hand across Arthur's face.

"Everything will be alright. Gilbert will get you home." Alfred smiled. "It's gonna be okay Artie."

"No it's not because they're taking you away from me!" Arthur shouted. "Don't leave me!" Alfred leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't the quick peck like last time. This time, Arthur refused to pull away. There was a passion, and a spark that wasn't quite there the first time.

"Be good, okay Artie?" Alfred asked. Arthur grabbed onto his jacket.

"No! No Alfie please!" The guardsmen grabbed hold of Arthur and held him back as Alfred and Ivan walked onto the ship. The guardsmen let go and left, leaving Arthur sobbing on the deck.

Ivan looked over at Alfred.

"One would normally be crying at a time like this…" He said. Alfred gave a small laugh.

"I'll cry when I can't see my ship anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother fucking hell on a whore!" Gilbert shouted, kicking the engine. "Ivan took the damn starter!" Francis sighed.

"That is bullshit. How are we suppose to get home?" He asked. Antonio looked over him.

"I imagine they'd come get us after…you know…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Francis looked down at the floor.

"This is bad…" He said. "Mon dieu this is bad."

Meanwhile, Lovino, Kiku, and Yao were consoling Arthur, who was on Alfred's bed sobbing.

"We'll get him back Arthur-san. I promise we will." Arthur continued to cry as Kiku rubbed his head. "Perhaps… we should go get tea…" Yao nodded and left with Kiku, dragging Lovino away.

Each trio met in the kitchen.

"Arthur's gone…" Lovino said. "I… I've never seen someone like that…"

"Imagine what would happen if you lost me Lovino." Antonio said. Lovino shook his head.

"I'd rather not." He gulped. "How are we going to get to Devinport and save him if this damn ship isn't going to start?" There an eerie silence. It stretched for at least an hour before an engine began roaring. Antonio looked out the window and his face brightened up.

"I think we have a savior guys…"

~Meanwhile~

Alfred stood in front of Senator Kirkland, hands bond together by a rope. Two guardsmen were beside him, holding onto his arms in case he tried to escape. Senator Kirkland looked down at him

"Alfred, the charges against you are theft, murderer, kidnapping, and rape."

"They are." Alfred said.

"What did you steal?"

"A lot of things."

"It says here you stole from Frieda, Arsin, and Hoa Ling." Alfred fought back a laugh. The only place he had heard of was Arsin, and that was because he had helped his brother deliver some goods there once. The Senator was just adding things on so he could see him hang. Not that Alfred cared. If he had to die to protect his crew so be it.

"I did." Alfred lied.

"You killed a family in Dove Caverns."

"Chopped them up into tiny pieces."

"You kidnapped my son. And while he was onboard your ship you raped him." Senator Kirkland gave a sinister smile as Alfred began grinding his teeth. He was trying to piss him off. Fine, two could play that game.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he learned not to struggle so much after the first time." Alfred said, flashing a smile. Kirkland growled. Score one for Alfred and his backtalk.

"Alfred Foster Jones, you have been found guilty of theft, murder, kidnapping, and rape." Senator Kirkland read. "You are sentenced to hang." Alfred didn't budge. "Have you anything to say on your behalf before you're taken to the gallows?" He asked. Alfred smirked.

"Your son was begging for me like a wet bitch in heat." He said. Senator Kirkland motion for the guards, who dragged him away towards the noose. Senator Kirkland stood up and turned towards the camera.

"Citizens everywhere. We have captured the Captain of the Pirate ship _Amelia_." He said. "Captain Alfred Foster Jones is about to be hung." He looked at the gallows as Alfred was lead up the stairs and to the noose. He smirked. _Just like his father…_

But as the hangman was about to put the noose around his neck, an arrow shot through his head. All screens blacked out for a moment, and a familiar gasmask appeared.

"Fuck you Kirkland." It said before an airship came rocketing through the sky. The airship turrets shot at it, but to no avail. A single line was dropped down, and Alfred was lifted aboard safely. And before anyone could react to what had just happened, the airship was gone.

~_Aboard the Amelia_~

Alfred walked out onto the deck and was attacked by a swarm of hugs.

"I thought Ivan stole the starter." Alfred asked. Gilbert smiled and turned, revealing Ludwig, Feliciano, and Alfred's own family, Amelia and Matthew.

"You _really_ think I'm going to let them take away another one of my boys?" Amelia asked. Alfred smiled and hugged her. "I was worried we might have gotten there too late."

"It's alright mom." Alfred said. There was a cough from behind him, and when he turned, Arthur ran into Alfred's arms.

"Artie…" Alfred started crying. "I thought-"

_SLAP!_

Alfred, as well as everyone else, was stunned. Arthur just slapped him. Hard.

"That was for leaving me you ass!" He shouted, burying his face into Alfred's chest. "Don't ever do that again or I am going to slit your throat myself!" Alfred laughed and picked Arthur up, twirling him around like a toy doll.

"I missed you too Artie!" Alfred cooed, nuzzling Arthur close to him. The crew rolled their eyes.

"Go to your room to do that stuff." Matthew teased. Alfred shrugged.

"Fine by me. Where are we going anyway?"

"Mecha. There's a few holes in the side of the ship Ludwig's gotta fix." Gilbert said. "Then we'll escort Mama Jones home and then beat the shit out of the Senate."

Alfred decided to let Matthew steer while he carried Arthur to his room. He tossed him onto the bed and shut the door, locking it firmly.

"Alfie…" Arthur whimpered. Alfred turned to him. His eyes were filled with lust and his smirk grew, like a hungry wolf stalking its prey.

"Do you want to know what all I was charged with?" He asked in a low, seductive voice. Arthur propped himself up on his elbows and gave an equally seductive smirk.

"Several crimes you didn't actually commit?" Arthur asked as Alfred sat on the bed and began untying Arthur's shoes and slowly sliding them off.

"Well, I did kidnap you…" Alfred said, tossing the shoes to the opposite side of the room.

"More like an unplanned adventure with a stranger." Arthur said, taking his coat off. Alfred chuckled and began undoing his boots.

"One was theft in three different places. Frieda, Arsin and some Asia city like 'New Beijing' or something." Alfred took his own coat off, as well as his goggles and began to crawl towards Arthur.

"Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to go shopping in New Beijing." Arthur joked, grabbing Alfred's vest and pulling him up. Their lips met and it was as if someone had sent bolts of electricity down their spines. Alfred began loosening Arthur's belt while Arthur started removing Alfred's vest.

"They also said…I slaughtered a family in…Dove Caverns…" Alfred said through small kisses as be began to descend from Arthur's mouth to his neck.

"Never mind the fact that it's been inhabit…ah…inhabitable for over a hundred years now…" Arthur moaned against Alfred's touch and kissed. "Alfie…more…"

"I kidnapped you. Which, was true in the beginning. Now it was more like a…" Alfred slid Arthur's belt through the loops and slid the pants off with ease. "Now it was more like surprise adoption into _The Amelia_ family."

"Are you one of the perks?" Arthur asked through groans as he finally managed to figure out the buttons on Alfred's shirt and tossed the thing with the rest of their clothing. Alfred smirked as he slid off Arthur's vest.

"For you I am." Alfred said, gripping Arthur's rear which caused him to buck his hips at Alfred. "The last charge was probably the worse one they pinned me with." Alfred undid his own belt and pants, discarding them as Arthur threw his shirt away. Arthur looked up at him, completely exposed.

"What was it?" He asked. Alfred started kissing down his collarbone. "Hng….Alfie…"

"You really want to know?" He asked, kissing down to the hem of his boxers and back up before reaching towards the nightstand. Arthur groaned and looked over at Alfred, who pulled out a small bottle. Arthur shivered a bit.

"What was the worse?" Arthur asked again. Alfred slid down Arthur's boxers, where his erection sprang up and made him hiss at the sudden cold contact with the air. Alfred then slid down his own boxer and tossed them away.

"Your father…had enough guts and nerve…" Alfred kissed and licked lower. "To accuse me of raping you." Arthur looked down at Alfred, who sat up and rolled his shoulders.

"It's not rape… if both parties are willing." Arthur pointed out. "And I am. I'll always be." Alfred popped the bottle open and squeezed its contents into his hand.

"Not gonna lie to you. It's gonna be cold." Alfred warned. Arthur shuttered as Alfred lifted him up with one arm.

"It's fine." Arthur breathed out. "Just… do what you need to." Alfred grinned as he spread the lube around his fingers.

"Someone's eager." He teased. Arthur groaned.

"Just do me Alfie…" Arthur begged.

Alfred thrust a finger inside him. He circled it around, thrusting it in and out playfully, listening to Arthur moan and squirm under him.

"Alfie…" He gasped. "Don't…tease…me…" He growled. Alfred chuckled and added a second finger, making sure to keep his pace up. Arthur moaned louder with each thrust. Alfred added a third finger, curling and twisted them every way he could. Once Alfred was satisfied he pulled them out.

"Alright. You should be loose enough." Alfred said, pouring more lube into his hand. He quickly coated his member and raised Arthur's hips a little more. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist for support.

"Be gentle…" Arthur whispered. "I…it's my first-"

"I will." Alfred reassured him.

Alfred leaned down and captured Arthur's lips. Then, without warning, he thrust himself in. Arthur arched his back towards Alfred and moaned into the kiss. Alfred thrust again and Arthur's head fell back onto the pillow.

"Fuck…Al…Alfie…" He moaned, gripping the sheets.

"Does it…hurt?" Alfred asked between moans. Arthur shook his head.

"No…I…I want more…" He breathed out.

Alfred didn't need anymore encouragement. He started a steady rhythm and began thrusting in and out of Arthur. Arthur arched his back and began bucking his hips with Alfred.

"Shit…Artie you're killing me…" Alfred groaned, feeling his climax coming. Arthur merely groaned in response. Alfred could feel him tightening around his cock. He was close to. Alfred gave a rough thrust and Arthur's back arched.

"Alfred!" He screamed out, cumming onto both of their stomachs. Alfred thrust in a few more times before he came, screaming Arthur's name and then collapsing beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur laid under the blanket, snoring softly as Alfred finished dressing himself. He looked over at Arthur and gently kissed his forehead. Arthur mumbled and rolled over, causing Alfred to give a slight chuckle. He walked out of the room and up to the wheelhouse.

"Yo." He called to Matthew, Antonio, and Francis.

"Bonjour Alfred." Francis said. "I take you and Arthur had a little 'private time', no?" He asked. Alfred grinned.

"Yep." Matthew lightly slammed his face against the wheel while and Antonio and Francis laughed.

"Oh? And how was the little prude in bed?"

"Amazing."

_**'I just had sex. And it felt so good. A woman let me put my penis inside of her. I just had sex. And I'll never go back. To the not having sex ways of the past.'**_

Alfred and the others turned to see Gilbert standing in the doorway with an old radio.

"I have been waiting FOREVER to be able to do this!" He cackled. "For the next thirty minutes this will be played everywhere you go." Alfred sighed.

"Dude, not cool."

"Doesn't matter had sex!"

"Gilbert seriously, I will hurt you."

"Doesn't matter had sex!"

"I'll chop your dick off!"

"Doesn't matter had sex!"

"I wasn't a virgin before this."

"Doesn't count!" Alfred was about to argue when Arthur walked up behind Gilbert.

"Alfie…?" He called sleepily. Alfred pushed Gilbert out of the way.

"I'm here." He said. Arthur yawned.

"I'm hungry." Alfred gave his signature grin and took his hand.

"Come on. Yao will cook us something." As Alfred began to lead Arthur away, Gilbert let out a laugh.

"DUDE HE'S ONLY WEARING YOUR SHIRT!" He screeched. Alfred looked down and, sure enough, Arthur only had on one of Alfred's dress shirts. It was enough to cover everything, barely. Alfred sighed and stood behind Arthur.

"First let's get you some boxers…"

~later~

Arthur sat with Amelia while the others were discussing their plan of attack. He looked up at her. She was a very beautiful and kind woman. She reminded Arthur a lot of his own, except more confident.

"It's nice to see someone Alfred cares so much for." Amelia said, breaking the silence. Arthur looked up, mouth full of noodles. "I was always worried about him. Matthew was the quiet child but a part of me knows he'll find a good partner, be it man or woman, but Alfred… he was always a bit of a wild child. We took the boys to Singo for the wildlife tour one year and he lifted a raging bison…" Amelia laughed. "Not many five year olds can do that…"

"He's a very special man." Arthur said. Amelia nodded.

"When he came out and said 'Mom, Mattie, I'm gay', I figured he wouldn't be alone _all_ his life. Maybe he'd meet an adventurous man like himself." She turned to Arthur and gave a little half smile. "And he did." Arthur laughed.

"I wouldn't call myself adventurous. Adventures take Gems, which I don't have." Amelia chuckled and took a sip from her bowl.

"You've got an adventurous spirit. That's what matters." Alfred stuck his head into the room.

"Mom, we're in Devinport now." He said. Amelia frowned.

"Oh poo. I like talking to your boyfriend." She said. Arthur and Alfred both smiled and blushed. "We'll come on. I want to give Arthur a tour of my shop before you guy go make the Senate cry like a bunch of bitches."

The airship parked and was greeted by merchant ships and citizens everywhere. Alfred and Arthur followed Amelia down an old, cobblestone road until they reached a small, pink building with 'AMELIA'S FLOWERS' written above it. A young woman was looking into the window.

"Can I help you miss?" Amelia asked as she approached the woman.

"Y-yes. I… I got news my son is gone and… and he liked roses…" The woman answered in a very shaky voice. Arthur stood puzzled for a moment. That voice… it couldn't be…

"Mother?" Arthur called out. The woman turned around.

"Arthur?!" The woman wept, throwing her hood off. It was a woman with bouncy red curls and the same eyes as Arthur. No doubt about it. It was his mother, Rose Kirkland. Arthur ran towards her and held her in his arms.

"Mother, what are you doing here? You should be home." She just clung to her son and started crying.

"I… your father called and said you had been killed…" She managed to choke out through tears. She cradled Arthur's face in her hands. "I thought I lost my baby…"

"I'm fine mother. Come on; let's go inside Miss Amelia's shop." Arthur said, taking his mother's hands. Amelia unlocked the door and the four went into the shop. Amelia made a pot of tea for Rose as she continued to cry.

"Your…your father called and… and he said they found the ship that had captured you…He said…the captain confessed to raping and murdering you…" She said through tears.

"Well father lied. I'm clearly not dead. And Alfie wouldn't do something like that to me or anyone else." Rose looked up at her son.

"Alfie…?" She asked. Arthur nodded to Alfred, who had been standing in the corner trying to avoid eye contact with her. "You…you're the one that took him?!" She shouted. Arthur grabbed his mother's shoulder.

"Mother please sit down."

"She's got a right to be angry Artie." Alfred said sheepishly, walking over to Arthur and Rose. He bowed in front of Rose. "I deeply apologize ma'am. My name is Alfred Foster Jones, Captain of _The Amelia_. I took your son from Aero in an attempt to bargain him off for freedom. Along the way I fell madly in love with him, and he seems to have fallen for me too." Alfred said. Rose looked at Alfred, then Arthur before giving a small smile.

"Well… as long as you're being taken care of then…" Rose grabbed hold of Arthur and Alfred both. "Just take care of him. Please…" She whispered. Alfred smiled.

"I will ma'am." Amelia came in with a tea tray.

"Tea's ready!" She said, pouring everyone a tea. They sat around and talked for a moment. Amelia looked over at Rose and saw her messing with a necklace. "What's that?" She asked. Rose quickly hid it.

"I…it's nothing." She said. Amelia raised her eyebrow.

"Can I see it?" She asked. Rose looked at Arthur and Alfred before taking the necklace off and handing it to Amelia. Amelia looked it over and quickly dropped it onto the counter. "Why do you have that?!" She asked.

"Mom, calm down-"

"Not until she tells me why the hell she's got an Arcadian necklace when those things were burned with the city!"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur turned to his mother.

"Arcadia…?" He asked her.

"Mom, maybe you're just mistaken-" Alfred began, only to be stopped by Amelia.

"Like hell I am. Before the slaughters everyone went to Arcadia as their get away and all citizens wore them. No Arcadian survived that mass slaughter. So why the hell does she have an Arcadian necklace?"

"It was his…" Rose said silently. "He… he didn't have enough money to move to Chandelier and my parents wouldn't let me move to Arcadia…" Rose looked up at Arthur.

"Who's necklace?" There was a long pause. "Mother?"

"It was your father's…" Arthur was shocked for a moment.

"No, my father is the Senator of Chandelier-"

"He's my husband, yes. But he isn't your father." Rose looked away. "And… and the others weren't your brothers… they were your _step_brothers…."

"Mother…"

"I… was young." Rose began. "And my family took a vacation to Arcadia. While my mother and father and sisters were out going on the rides at the amusement parks and such… I spent the entire vacation with a young man who owned a small bookstore…" Rose smiled at the memory. "His name was Gabriel. He had this lovely light blond hair and such lovely green eyes that I was just mesmerized. But he wasn't very rich. So… my parents wouldn't allow us to be together. Instead, they married me to Ian. He had already had children from a previous wife and… I didn't think I would be able to have a child. One day we went to Arcadia and… Gabriel was still there. We were just going to have a one night stand, hoping to leave behind whatever feelings we felt. Instead I got pregnant. Once Arthur was born I knew he was Gabriel's… he's the spitting image of him… I went with Arthur to visit him once. He gave me the necklace and told me as soon as he could get to Chandelier he was going to take the both of us away… About two days after I came back I heard about the Arcadia slaughters…"

"…Did _he _do it?" Alfred asked in a low voice.

"…Yes. He didn't want me to leave and take Arthur with me." Rose said. "I don't know why though. All he did was treat him like shit…And I was afraid if I stopped him he'd just… get rid of me and he'd just do it again." Alfred looked at Arthur.

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Alfred said. Arthur stood up.

"Not without me you aren't." Arthur said. "No one hurts my mother and gets away with it." Alfred nodded and turned to Amelia.

"Mom can you-"

"I'll watch after Rose. You boys go kick ass." Amelia said, hugging them both. Arthur turned and hugged his mother.

"When I get back the four of us will go on picnic." He said. Rose laughed before handing Arthur her necklace. "Mother I can't-"

"Take it. Gabri-Your father would want you to have it." She said, slipping it onto him. "Be safe and come home."

~later in Chandelier~

"Sir, we have a situation." A guardsman shouted, running into Senator Kirkland's office.

"What type of situation?" He asked. Before the guardsman could answer, a canon sounded off followed by a microphone screech.

"We are Liberty, and we have a message for Kirkland." Came a very familiar voice.

"Jones…" Kirkland hissed.

"We know the truth, and soon so will everyone else. We know what really happened to Arcadia. Surrender now and we'll spare you what you have left of your dignity you pig."

"I want every Air Navy ship nearby to destroy them."

"We can't reach them sir." One of the men said. Kirkland growled.

"What?"

"Our transmissions are jammed."

There was a loud crash, and pretty soon _The Amelia_'s crew was invading the Senate building.

While the others fought off the guardsmen below, Arthur and Alfred ran up the stairs toward Senator Kirkland's floor. The made it to the door where Alfred stopped. He turned to Arthur.

"Be ready for the worst. Because he openly wants me dead."

"He may not be as open about it but he feels the same way about me. Let's go."

Alfred kicked the door open, revealing Senator Kirkland sitting at his desk with a magnum.

"So nice of you two to join me." He gave a wicked smile. "To bad I'm not taking any visitors today." He joked. Alfred pointed his gun at him.

"Surrender and all this will stop." Alfred said.

"Why would I surrender to a pirate and a pathetic excuse of a son?" Kirkland laughed. Alfred growled, cocking the gun. Arthur stepped between them.

"I know." Arthur said. Kirkland raised his eyebrow.

"You know what?"

"My real father was Gabriel. From Arcadia. The town _you_ slaughtered and blamed his father for." At that Kirkland's eyes widened.

"Who told you…?" He growled.

"My mother. Your wife." Arthur said. "Why couldn't you just let her go?"

"Because _I_ owned her."

"You _never_ owned her and you never _deserved_ her." Arthur snapped back. Kirkland let out a dark chuckle.

"Your mother was nothing but a filthy slut and that's all she'll ever be. You're a bastard child. Nothing more or less. I could pull the trigger on both of you right now and not a damn soul would care."

"Fuck you Ian." Arthur spat out. Kirkland smirked-

-And pulled the trigger.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred shouted, grabbing him as he fell back.

"I'm alright." Arthur winced. "He missed anything vital." Arthur looked up at Senator Kirkland, who merely smiled back.

"You want to know why I killed your father Alfred?" He asked. Alfred stood up, pistol ready. "He was friends with Arthur's father. He planned on taking them both to him, free of charge. I knew he'd knew who had killed them. So I got to him first. I was actually hoping Arthur and Rose would be in Arcadia when we killed them but oh well. Better late then never I suppose." At that Kirkland let out a crazed laugh.

"You just made one mistake." Alfred said. Kirkland looked at him, and before he could react, Alfred shot him five times. "Nobody hurts my family and lives. Senators are not exception." Alfred said, holstering his gun. He walked over and helped Arthur to his feet. "You okay?" Instead of answering, Arthur's eyes quickly went wide and he fired his gun over Alfred's shoulder. Alfred turned and saw Senator Kirkland, laying on the floor, with a sixth bullet through his skull.

"He…you didn't kill him idiot…" Arthur said. Alfred held Arthur close.

"Hey Arthur."

"Yeah?"

"We did it."


	10. Chapter 10

"And so, as acting Senator of Riven, I hereby introduce Chandelier's newest Senator: Rose Kirkland!" Rose came out onto the podium as everyone clapped.

"Thank you." She said. "Though my husband is gone, the evils of his and his conspirators are still here. I can't fix everything over night. I'm only one woman." She looked out over the crowd of thousands. "But I believe we all can, together." The crowd applauded her and cheers rang out. "And as my first act as Senator, I am pardoning the members of the airship _Amelia_. That includes Kiku Honda, Yao Wang, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez, Lovino Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, Francis Bonnefey, Matthew Jones, Captain Alfred Foster Jones and my son, Arthur Kirkland."

_~Aboard the Amelia, some miles away~_

"…Captain Alfred Foster Jones and my son, Arthur Kirkland." Rose said as Kiku turned off the radio.

"It is good to be forgiven." He said. Gilbert laughed.

"The awesome me was bond to be proven innocent!" Gilbert laughed. Alfred laughed before turning to Arthur, who was smiling.

"Your mom's gonna make an awesome Senator." He said. Arthur laughed.

"I know she is." Arthur took Alfred's hand and the two walked out onto the deck.

"So, is this what people call 'happily ever after'?" Alfred asked, stealing a kiss from Arthur. Arthur chuckled.

"Not quite. The hero usually marries the princess before the end." Alfred hugged him closer and kissed his cheek.

"Well, that's gonna have to wait until I get you a pretty little ring." He cooed. "Maybe I can find you a big diamond in Shin." Arthur smiled and rolled his eye.

"I'm fine with anything, as long as I'm yours." He said, kissing him. The kiss turned into a make out session, which was interrupted by giggled and gagging noises.

"QUIT GETTING YOUR GAY LOVE ALL OVER THE SKY DECK!" Lovino shouted. Antonio hugged him and waved.

"Come on lovebirds, we're heading for Mecha. Luddy and Feli have a wedding to get to." Gilbert called. Alfred smiled and intertwined his fingers with Arthur's.

"Ready for another adventure?" He asked. Arthur smiled.

"With you, I'll always be ready."


End file.
